Sacrifice
by Leta McGotor
Summary: When Minerva discovers that she has not long to live, can Albus help her? What can and what will he sacrifice for her?
1. Results

**Sacrifice**

Author: Leta McGotor

I know it has been some time since my last story, but there were so many things in my life, which created such a chaos, that I had to jump head-over-heels into that first. But now I'm proud to say that I have turned 18 finally (16th of September was my birthday and it had been wonderful, fantastic, unbelievable…), I'm allowed to drive a car now ( I hope I will not have an accident in the next time…), I've started to learn yet another language (German's my mother tongue and I learn English, Latin, Russian and now Spain – a dream), my school has started again (I'm now in the 12th grade – I need 13 classes to receive my A-levels).

Some other things have also happened: My dog had to have another operation and I suffer with her (she is like a baby), my mother is not feeling well (and I'm very worried) and I could shoot my grandparents. They are so conservative and so malicious. They nearly ruined my birthday party, because they didn't like the restaurant we were, although it is a very good one. They even complained that they had to drive 20 kilometres home from their bungalow. The whole afternoon they had an expression, as if we would force them to eat mud and their only interest was it to get away from us very quickly. They never even asked how I felt during it all, or how my birthday had started in the morning or what I got – I could have killed them and was really relieved when they had gone – not without sayinmg how much they dislike our way of life. Now I have a tattooing and maybe I'm lucky and they pretend not to know us.

But now on it goes, here is my story:

* * *

**Chapter 1: Results**

It was a warm summer evening, when Minerva McGonagall sat in her rooms in front of her mirror and brushed her hair. She had done so for nearly one hour now and it was not the case of unsatisfaction with it that was the reason for sitting there such a long time, but she was so completely lost in her thoughts, that Minerva did not even realise what she was doing at all. She just stared into the mirror, not seeing anything, and brushing the same strand again and again.

It had been four weeks since the defeat of Voldemort now and many things had changed in that time and many would do so in future. Those changes occupied most of Minerva's thoughts. Many had died during the war, especially the last battle, many young and healthy people. It couldn't be fair that someone like herself should survive while others went into death, could it?

Minerva shook her head. Right after their victory and the celebrations she did not have those thoughts. Of course, she had wept becaue of the friends, students and many good-natured people they had lost, but she always had believed herself lucky to have survived it all.

For five days now she had had another point of view over certain matters. Five days ago had been the day, when she had got the results of her medical examination she was forced to do once in a year since the incident with Dolores Umbrindge some time ago. Minerva had believed herself to be completely healthy and so she had been more than shocked to learn that she had a serious illness. In fact, it was not some illness that was to cure with a few days of rest but a deadbringing one, the so called Ilsnorreses. Ilsnorreses was something no one could really explain. They had found that illness not long time ago and until now no one had been able to find out more about symptoms or to discover a cure for it.

Minerva had needed those days to realise what this message really meant for her. She had needed the time to understand it. She had told nobody anything about it yet, although especially Albus Dumbledore had asked her again and again whether something was wrong and how he could help her. But there was no chance. Nobody could ever help her and so she had remained silent about it all.

Tonight however, was the last night she could keep this a secret, because the next day she had to announce whether she would be the new Headmistress of Hogwarts. This was one of the many changes. Seeing how well all had developed, Albus Dumbledore had decided to retire and let someone other take the chance of bringing his or her own ideas into the shool. The Board had immediately asked her, whether she would do the job and she had declared she needed time to think about that offer. Of course, on the one hand she would like to stay at Hogwarts and to become Headmistress would be unbelievable, but on the other hand it also meant that she would have very little chance of seeing Albus. She had loved him secretly since a time she couldn't even think of. Now this result had made the decicsion for her. She couldn't become Headmistress, because she wouldn't live until the end of the year.

Minerva sighed. She had decided that it was only fair that her best friend should know as the first person ever of her secret and so she had asked Albus for a game of chess and an uneasy conversation. Surely he had been curious about the topic of it but he hadn't pressed her, which she was very thankful for.

The clock in the corner of her room told her, that it was time to go now and when Minerva looked again into the mirror she jumped to her feet. She wore nothing besides her underclothing and she was already late. So she ran through her rooms, collecting her clothes and all the things she needed. Ten minutes later she stood heavily breathing outside the entrance to Albus Dumbledore's office.

"Holidays may never end" She said gulping for air. The gargoyle leapt aside and nodded before it became a statue again. A minute later Minerva rapped at the door.

"Come in, please", came the familiar voice and Minerva opened the door. "Ah Minerva, glad to see you." He smiled and stood to greet her.

"Hello Albus."

"Why, Minerva, you look so serious and pale. Has something happened?"

"No… I mean… yes, it has. That's the reason why I wanted to talk to you."

"I hope I can help you. It was horrible to see you so stressed in the last days. Please, take a seat." Minerva sat down in her usual armchair, Albus opposite of her. Normally a cessboard stood between them, but it seemed that Albus already knew, that there would be no game tonight.

"Minerva, before you start. Don't forget, you can always talk to me and I will always do what is in my powers and out of them to help you. There will never be a thing, that can stand between us. I will always support you in every way.", he said and added in his thoughts: "because I love you more than I can express with just words."

"Thank you, Albus.", Minerva sighed and stopped. She didn't really know how to start. Everything seemed so silly now. She looked to the floor, as if hoping to find an answer there, but it looked as ever and seemed not to be in the mood to be helpful. Minerva closed her eyes. Maybe it would be easier to start without seeing anything.

"You remember my… incident with Dolores Umbridge, right?"

"Of course."

"You know that I have to go to a check up once in a year, right?"

"Yes."

"I got the results." Silence. Minerva waited for a reaction. She didn't know what she was exactly expecting of him but when he answered nothing, she continued.

"I… I have a certain illness." She said and stopped immediately. Somehow this sounded silly in her ears. Albus remained silent. He knew that she would not tell him about it, if it was not important. He had been sure that all had been well, because she had said nothing about the results. He hadn't expected her to wait so long to tell him. But whatever it was, that would come now, instinctively he knew that it had to be something very bad.

"It's Ilsnorreses." Albus knew that his heart had stopped beating right in the second she had said the word. Of course, he knew the illness. He had seen two people dying because of it and both had suffered very much in their last hours. They had felt, as if someone would burn them. He couldn't believe that Minerva should have this illness from all the ones there were. Why especially this one?

"That's why I will not become Headmistress. I think I should arrange a few things in my life before I'm not able to do so and when I refuse to continue teaching here I will have enough time to do so, right?", she said rationally just to break the pregnant silence. Why couldn't he just say something? She couldn't bear him saying nothing at all. After some minutes Albus moved in his chair.

"We will find a way out of it."

"Find a way? Albus, nothing can cure it."

"Do you think so?"

"It doesn't matter what I think, reality counts."

"We will create our own reality and find a cure."

"Albus, no one has managed that until now. How can we find something. I know nothing, or only a little bit about medicine and I don't believe that you are a master on that area. So how can two people, who understand nothing of that, find a cure the real masters haven't found for years!"

"Because we want it. Minerva, where is a will, there is a way. We have the will and we will find the way." Minerva shook her head.

"I don't think that it will be so easy."

"Of course not. But life would be boring without a bit adventure, wouldn't it?"

"Albus, you are crazy."

"I know I am."

**Well, the first chapter is finished and – I don't know what I'll think about it – so it would be helpful, if you _tell me your thoughts or ask your questions_. I'm open to all – so just write me.**


	2. Solutions?

Sacrifice 

Author: Leta McGotor

A big thank-you goes to all who have read and reviewed. I hope all my reviewers got their answers – a huge chocolate cake goes to them. ;-D

For all who didn't dare ask: This illness isn't a real one, I was the creator of it and I just forgot to mention that. I hope that was not too confusing. But now on with the story:

**Chapter 2: ****Solutions?**

The sun was slowly making its way through the quiet office and was touching every bit of the floor, the desk and soon the walls, too. It even reached the two figures that half sat and half lied in the two big and comfortable armchairs. Both of them were deeply asleep, having been talking until late the night, in fact until early the next day. Only one creature was awake in the whole room and that was the phoenix, that waited impatiently for breakfast. Normally his master would have fed him until now, but he knew that today was just not the day to complain andwake him up.

One of the two sleeping figures stirred and Minerva opened slowly her eyes. Where was she? Carefully she sat up straight and stretched. Her whole back ached and soon she will find out that her whole body hadn't liked to stay the night in such a position. Minerva looked around and indentified her surroundings as the office of Albus Dumbledore. Slowly the memories came back to her and she let herself sink back into the cushioned chair. Why couldn't she just close her eyes and stay this way forever?

In the next chair Albus was waking up, too, because the sunlight was so clearly shining into his face that all attempts at staying asleep were in vain. So he had no other choice than to open his eyes and sat up. A curious sight met his eyes. Opposite of him there was no other than his beloved Minerva lying in her ususal armchair with hier legs dangling over it.

"Minerva?", he asked quietly and carefully.

"Mmmh?"

"Are you alright?"

"Of course, of course.", she answered and opened her eyes again. "I just wanted to stay here a little longer. You know in an hour I have to go and tell them that I will not become Headmistress and I must tell them my reasons. It will not last until this evening before the whole wizarding community will know about it. I hate to be the centre of all those talks." She said briskly sitting up straight again.

Albus sighed. He knew the wizarding society far too well, than to try to convince Minerva from the opposite. He had thought about another way around this unwanted attention. Surely she could lie and tell them that she just didn't want the job. But all who knew Minerva McGonagall at least a bit, would see through that trick. So there had to be another way. Albus had dreamed up thousands of lies until yet, but all of them seemed such extraordinary, that the truth was always a better solution. One fact was sure, the Ministry will demand reasons for her refusal and they won't stop until they have a suitable one. So, what to do?

"I'd better go now. I need to change and to eat a bit before I go to them." Minerva took Albus back from his thoughts.

"We will find a way, you will see. Maybe you can teach, nevertheless."

"Albus, it's not the teaching alone. Surely I would like to stay here, but what is this school without you as Headmaster?" She answered looking at him in a way he could not identify.

"Me?" Albus looked at her confused. "I didn't know that we had changed the topic. What has my retirement to do with this matter?"

"They wouldn't have asked me to take over and I wouldn't have to worry, that someone completely dense becomes Headmaster or Headmistress now. Albus, this school isn't really Hogwarts without you. You know I wouldn't have to think of a proper lie if you just tell them, that you have decided to stay Headmaster. It's so simple."

"I made my choice."

"But it is not final, yet."

"But for me it's final."

"Why? Why do you want to be as far away from the school as possible? It can't be the school, the students. Sometimes I believe it's me."

"Minerva! I don't know where you take those ideas from so suddenly. Why should I want to stay away from you? Haven't we just talked nearly the whole night, haven't we spend more time together in the past years than with anyone and anything else?"

"Then stay with me here. I don't have a long time until I die. I have accepted this fact by now. Tonight it occurred to me, that it would be best to spend the rest of my life at a place I love most, where I was happiest. This place is Hogwarts, but it is not complete without you, Albus. Stay here, with me, as Headmaster. Believe me, all will be well then." She said with a slight smile around her lips, which seemed so very misplaced there. Albus shook his head sadly.

"That is not the solution."

"Oh yes, it is." She turned around and left his office without giving him time to answer. He stared after her. Somehow he felt strange, as if he had understood only half of the conversation they just had. Surely he wanted to help her, but staying Headmaster was not the way. The job would prevent him from doing research. A light and friendly death for Minerva was not his aim, he wanted her to be alive. But somehow it seemed, she hadn't the same aim.

* * *

Minerva rushed down the corridors until she reached her quarters. There she closed the door a bit louder than normal and sank down in her chair with her head in her hands. Albus staying Headmaster was the right solution in her opinion. She had accepted death and now she wanted things to be best for all the others, because she would no longer be around to help them like always if there was a difficult situation. 

Minerva sighed and looked up. She stared directly into her mirror. Somehow it seemed to be always around, when she didn't want to look at her own reflection.

"What am I supposed to do?", she asked the mirror.

"Maybe you should not only think about the lives of others. Think about your own one. When was the last time you really laughed, because you was in a good evenings company? When was the last time you simply enjoyed a day without thinking about some test, or the Ministry or Voldemort? Is this really the way you want to end your life – doing everything for everyone and not for yourself?"

"But…"

"No but. Listen to me very closely and very carefully. The only things you are arranging in the next time are things for you. Go out, enjoy life for the first time for ages. That is the reason you will give the ministry. You have decided to make something of your live, something without the pressure of a job as teacher or even as Headmistress of Hogwarts. Tell Albus, you want to travel around the world with him."

"Never." Minerva shook her head vigurously.

"Why not? You love him. Why not spend as much time with him as possible?"

"Because he doesn't love me in return and he deserves better than to spend time with an old dying woman." Minerva snapped at the mirror.

"You think so? I wouldn't wonder if he on his own got this idea by now. Surely he will knock and tell you so in the…" The mirror stopped, because there was indeed a knock at the door. The real Minerva glanced a last time at her reflektion, but this time it did all what she herself did. She sighed.

"Yes, come in.", she called and Albus entered the room.

"I wanted to tell you, that I have come to another solution. It…", he was interrupted by a second knock on the door.

"Come in, please." Minerva called. This time officials from the Ministry opened the door.

"We are very sorry to disturb you, but we are send from the Ministry of Magic to tell you, that your decision is needed now and whether you please come down into the Great Hall to announce it.", said a plump little man with brown hair. Minerva glanced at Albus and back to the waiting man.

"I'll come, I just need a minute." The man nodded and left her rooms again.

"Albus, you see I have to tell them now."

"Let's go away from here, Minerva. Together. Let us travel around and look everywhere for a cure. You will see, we will be successful that way and in one year or two we can return." Minerva glanced at her mirror and saw her reflection winking at her.

"You will spend your time with an old dying woman?"

"You are not old and you will not die, Minerva. And yes, I can think of nothing I would prefer to spending time with you."

"But…"

"Professor McGonagall, the Minister and the Board are waiting for you.", sounded the voice of the official through the closed door. Minerva looked away and her gaze fell on her mirror again. She sighed.

"Are you really sure with your decision? You know you can't take it back at any time."

"Of course, I am."

"Then let it be, but don't say I had not warned you."

**Okay, that was the second chapter. I hope you liked it, although there was a lot of talk in it. Please, tell me what you think about it and if you have any sort of question, just ask, I'll answer.**


	3. Packing with Problems

**Sacrifice**

Author: Leta McGotor

A big thank-you goes to all who have read and reviewed. I hope all my reviewers got their answers – a huge cocoa goes to them. ;-D

**Chapter 3: Packing with Problems**

Minerva stood in the middle of her room and looked around. The walls and shelves, the tables and her desk looked cold and unused and so empty without all the usual things on or in them. Minerva sighed and turned to her still open suitcase to let the last two books in her hands vanish in it. Afterwards she closed it easily and put it next to the little suitcase that stood right next to the door. Someone from the outside who didn't know Minerva McGongall well enough would think that she had planned just a trip over the weekend, because of the little things she took with her. But all the others knew of course, that one of her specialities since her childhood had been to bewitch her things that way, that they were tiny and as light as a feather. So Minerva had never had any problems with her luggage.

Minerva sighed and closed her eyes. She remembered the faces of the Ministry people, how they had all gaped at her. It had all started as it had planned. She had entered the Great Hall to announce her decision – a decision everyone was sure to know before she had even opened her mouth – Albus was right behind her. She had strode directly to the her place, had turned around and had seen the twinkling eyes of Albus. In that moment she had felt so sure and she had begun to make her little speech.

"We all are here because there is a great and very important decision to make. After the downfall of Lord Voldemort many things have changed. Most of them have improved but there are things that changed not absolutely to the best – or so may one think. One of those things is surely the retirement of Professor Albus Dumbledore as the Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. His decision was a great schock to us all, but I believe, nobody can blame him for it. Professor Dumbledore was not only the Headmaster of this school, he was more the spirit of it and we are thankful for the time we had had with him here. Now a new headmaster or headmistress has to be chosen and you asked me to take over as the leading figure in this school." She paused and looked at the people standing in front of her.

"Hogwarts means very much to me, more than I can tell with words. So it was and still is very difficult to refuse this great offer and to announce that I, too, will not be here in the next term. I have been here a very long time, longer than I can remember sometimes. It has been a time I will never forget, for I had my best and my worst here within these walls. I have seen many children come through those huge double doors and go through them again as adults, often completely changed. My job here as a teacher meant always more for me than just that – a job. It has been my joy, destination, my life. I hope you accept my decision and that my predessor will have as much joy here as I had, at least. Thank you."

Then she just had turned around and gone out of the Great Hall. She remembered well the gasp that had come, when she first had said she refused and the silence that had followed. How they all come after her to change her mind, bombarding her with arguments… She smiled. Thinking of Albus and the time together that waited for them now, she knew instinctively she had made the right decision.

"Of course, it was the right decision. I told you so, didn't I? Listen to me and all will be well. I just wish you both a happy time together.", sounded a voice through Minerva's room and when she turned around and saw her winking reflection in the mirror, she smiled slightly and winked back. The reflection nodded and vanished. Minerva sighed and turned for the last time towards her desk. Had she really thought of all her things?

A sudden pain flooded her whole body and Minerva sank to her knees. What had that been? She panted. It hurt to even breath, not thinking of moving at all. The pain ebbed away slowly and Minerva leaned against her desk. But before she even could relax the pain was there again, stronger this time, Minerva wanted to scream, wanted someone or something to help, wanted that it stopped. But before she could do anything, all around her went black and she sank into a deep darkness.

* * *

Albus closed his last suitcase. He had packed the days before, knowing that he would surely find things all and everywhere in the next days and so he had made sure he had found all by the time the journey started. Of course, shortly before he had gone out of his rooms, Fawkes had come to him with a pair of socks and a large bag of sweets, Albus had had in one of his drawers for emergencies.

"Thank you very much, my dear friend." Albus had chuckled as he had opened his suitcase again. "But now let us look if we can help Minerva with her packing." His eyes twinkled merrily. He was happier than he had felt in a long time. He was even happier than in the night when they had celebrated the downfall of the Dark. Traveling around the world with his beloved Minerva was a dream that was coming true and he could barely believe his luck.

So Albus made his way down the corridor to Minerva's rooms and knocked. He waited but no one was answering. Maybe she was just so busy with packing that she hadn't heard him? He knocked again. Still no answer. Trying a third time and still receiving nothing but silence, a worried Albus opened carefully the door. His heart stopped beating when he spotted the lifeless body on the floor.

Minerva meanwhile stared at the ceiling without really seeing anything. She had gained her consciousness back some moments ago – namely because her mirror had called her name the whole time - but she was still not able to move the tiniest muscle in her body. So she had decided to follow the advice of her reflection and simply stay in her position on the floor until – hopefully – this all was over.

"Minerva" Albus exclaimed, hurried to her side and kneeled down next to her. Minerva looked at him. It lasted a few odd moments until the blur became the worried face of Albus Dumbledore to her. "What happened? How are you feeling? Can you understand me?" Albus bombarded her with questions which showed his deep worry.

"It's… right… all right… I just…" Minerva muttered while Albus helped her to sit up.

"Are you sure? I will call Poppy."

"No, please. Just… just stay here with me for awhile." Minerva pleaded and held him in a death grip as if she feared, her whole world would break away and go dark again.

"It's all right, Minerva. I'm here now. Nothing can happen to you, I'm here." Minerva sniffed into the front of his robes. Her tears had come suddenly and she didn't know why, but she couldn't stop them. They just were there. Albus felt her shaking and pulled her even closer than she already was. He rocked her back and forth and spoke to her in a soothing voice as if comforting a crying child.

"All will be well, you will see. Nothing can happen now, Minerva. I'm here and I will not let you alone."

"You promise that?"

"That I will never let you alone? Of course. I give you my word for it. Never will I let you alone. You see, we will always be together, no matter what happens." Minerva nodded before she leaned against him again. Even his pure presence calmed her and it was more than comforting to her that he was there and that he took her fears so seriously. She was glad to have him.

Albus pulled her onto his lap and together they sat in the middle of Minerva's room, not thinking how odd that had to look to others, not thinking about time and place, just sitting there and enjoying the presence of the other. Minerva's reflection in the mirror watched them for awhile, before sighing letting them alone.

**So, this was the third chapter. I hope you liked it – did you? Please, tell me what your think or ask questions about something or give me advice what to improve. I'm thankful for all.**


	4. Carni

**Sacrifice**

Author: Leta McGotor

A big thank-you goes to all who have read and reviewed. I hope all my reviewers got their answers – a huge cocoa goes to them and sweets for all, because of the longer waiting time. In my school Hell is ruling right at the moment, I'm really sorry for the gap, but I promise I try to update sooner. ;-)

**Chapter 4: Carni**

Albus looked out of the small window right next to him. He could hardly see anything outside, because it was the deepest of the night. The clouds blocked the moon from giving its light and there was no house or something similiar which could have given any light at all. There was nothing than the woods outside, here and there a field, a tiny lake, a group of trees. Albus sighed. He hadn't thought that the countryside looked indeed so wild. Nothing and nobody had touched it yet and he knew that no one would do so in the next years.

He chuckled slightly when he remembered why no one in his right mind would settle here and build one of those fast-food-restaurants, huge supermarkets or those parks the muggle children liked so much. An old friend of him was the reason for all that. He didn't want any muggle to come near his house and so he had told everyone that this country was damned. And indeed, every time men came to inspect the land, they hurried away soon, because there were "bloodthirsty ghosts and wild witches and it seemed that the devil personally lived there". Of course not a single one of those stories were true, but Albus' friend was a very talented wizard with a huge imagination and very good ideas. This friend was the aim of Albus' journey through this part of the country, where it was impossible to apparate properly and where the only way to come from one point to another was to travel by coach or broomstick.

Albus looked to his other side. There a person was half sitting, half lying, fast asleep, leaning her head against his shoulder. Minerva McGonagall had gone to sleep several hours ago. Some may ask how anybody could sleep when the coach was swinging here and there, when there were so many unusual sounds and from time to time even one of the birds inside the coach, but there is an easy explanation for that. After her breakdown, Minerva refused to go to Poppy and let her examine her. She wanted to go, wanted to be away. The idea of staying another night, because of that hated illness was far to much for her nerves. So Albus had sighed and they had started their trip a few hours after Minerva's announcement in front of the Ministry and the Board of Gouveners.

Minerva had been far too exhausted to really care where to go and so she hadn't lost a word at all when Albus had brought her to the coach. Only an hour later or so had she asked where they were travelling to. Albus had told her that they made their way to a friend of him and that information had been enough for her and she had fallen asleep no more than five minutes later.

Albus' friend was called Carni. There was no man and no woman alive who could tell anybody what his real name was. Even Albus had got to know him as no other than Carni. Carni was a very old man. He had lived for more than two centuries, although he looked as if he was just at the beginning of 60. Carni loved his life and did all to enjoy it. He counted to his hobbies his many sports. Some of them were quite normal even to muggles: He rode every brilliant evening to watch the sun going to sleep and sometimes he rode the whole night to see the next day start again. He went swimming and jogging every day, from time to time he went into a town for boxing and similiar things. But to those sports also counted things like building a funny looking combination of a bicycle and a broom and fly with it, or to bewitch a tree that way that he could climb over it all day. Now and then he bewitched his shoes to climb up the walls of his house and often he travelled to another place to climb up old castle walls or skyscrapers.

Carni was also a very intelligent man. There were people saying he had read so many books that even the library in Hogwarts was too small for all of them. Albus knew that Carni had not only read much in his life but had asked a many questions and had looked for the answers nobody could give him. He had discovered many uses and techniques on different topics, mostly for Potions and Transfiguration. He had even discovered a few really tiny stars. So, naturally, Carni was the first one Albus had thought of when he had to answer the question of a cure for Minerva. He was sure that Carni could help them. If not he, who else could? But Albus didn't want to think of a possebility that even Carni could maybe not know the solution for this riddle.

"Albus?" Minerva stirred.

"Yes, my dear? I'm here. How are you feeling?"

"A bit tired, but much better than… What time is it? How long have I slept?" She looked at him slightly confused.

"Nearly five hours, that's far from enough for you."

"I'm no little child, Albus." Minerva answered and yawned widely. "Where are we?"

"Nearly there."

"Where?"

"I told you we would go to a friend of mine."

"What's his name?"

"Carni."

"Carni what?"

"Just that, just Carni. He is a very intelligent man and I'm sure he can help us to find a cure." Minerva looked him in the eyes. Although it was the deepest of night, it seemed that his eyes emitted some strange kind of light. Minerva sighed and leaned into him. Never before had she even dreamed of doing so – or better she had dreamed about this a lot, but would never have dared to really do so – before this whole situation had started. Now it was the easiest thing of the world and she wondered why she had had so many doubts before. Albus put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her even closer.

"You'll see all will turn out well."

"Mmmhh."

Half an hour later the coach stopped in front of a huge door. Not knowing better, Minerva would have sworn they had stopped in front of Hogwarts castle. She looked out amazed, that there could be a house with such a great door just in the middle of nowhere.

"That's it, Minerva."

"You didn't say that your friend lived in a castle."

"That's no castle, just a very big house with huge doors."

"I thought he lived in somewhat like a bungalow." Albus chuckled.

"That would be impossible. He has so many books that the greatest part even of that house is filled with them."

"He must own more books than the Hogwarts library."

"I believe that is indeed the case." Minerva looked at him to see if he was joking, but Albus was perfectly serious about that matter. He knocked.

"I'm sure he will be fast asleep in the middle of the night and won't hear you" Minerva said but at that moment the door opened and an elderly man stood in front of her. He had grey hair and a short beard. His robes were dark blue, his cheeks a bit rosy and his glasses hung a bit askew.

"Sorry, sorry. I was just examining this strange old thing I found a few days ago. Of course, I have awaited you. Be welcomed and come in. I hope the way was not too bad." While he spoke he pushed Minerva and Albus inside and let their suitcases flew behind them.

"Come, come. It's all prepared. You are hungry, of course, and tired." That was no question but a statement and before Minerva could open her mouth properly to answer he had left the room in a hurry. She looked at Albus, who smiled widely.

"After you, my dear."

"Albus?"

"I know he can be a bit… well, but he is a genius."

"Great." Minerva said and crossed her arms.

"What?"

"I'm circled by two men now. Everyone one of them is a genius and everyone of them seems to be more crazy than anything else. What have I done to deserve that?" She turned around and followed Carni into the next room, not knowing whether she should be amused or angry or anything else.

**So, the end of the next chapter. I know there is not much happening in it, but I needed it to go on. So I hope you tell me nevertheless what you think about it or ask me something and so on, right? _Please._**


	5. Getting Comfortable?

Sacrifice 

Author: Leta McGotor

A big thank-you goes to all who have read and reviewed. I hope all my reviewers got their answers – a mountain of Halloween-sweets goes to them. ;-)

**Chapter 5: Getting Comfortable?**

Minerva didn't enter just a room, it was more a little hall, if you could call it that. In the middle was a long table situated, set for at least twelve people with dark red candles and decorations. Minerva looked around. On the opposite wall was a huge fireplace, that looked as if it was made in the time of King Arthur with swords and other weapons decorated, that were used in those times. The door through which she had entered this hall was the centre of a wall that was covered with countless bookshelves and a suitable amount of books. The wall on the right side was covered with those also and the one opposite it was the only one which let light into the hall through the big windows which nearly reached from the ceiling to the floor.

"Memories?", said a voice right from Minerva. She turned around and saw Carni standing in the corner, three glasses of red vine floating next to him.

"Of what?" Minerva asked irritably. He shrugged.

"Hogwarts maybe, or a castle you have visited in your childhood."

"How do you know, that…" He silenced her by shaking his head and then looked up again.

"I could be mysterious and say: Only the knowing people know – what a highly peculiar sentence that is. Or I could answer: I say nothing, I say nothing, catch me, catch me if you can." His last words he sang and jumped up and down and would have reminded everybody of Peeves, the poltergeist or of a little child. But than he stopped, cleared his throat and continued.

"But now let us have something to eat, I'm starving and you?" Without waiting for an answer he rushed to the table, the three glasses following him. Minerva turned around to face Albus, who was standing behind her and looked at him questioning. Albus just smiled.

"Come on, my dear. We don't want to let him wait and besides you look hungry."

"But…"

* * *

During their midnight meal Albus and Carni spoke about occurences which they had had together in the past and Minerva liked to have her own thoughts. Every now and then, she glanced at the bookshelves, wondering how many books were in them and whether there were rare ones, too. From time to time she stared at the mantelpiece of the fireplace and at the shield that displayed a huge bear with a rose. Suddenly Minerva realised that both men had stopped speaking and were looking at her.

"Minerva, is there anything wrong?"

"No, why? I just wondered where I have seen this symbol there on the shield before. I'm sure I know it but I can't pinpoint right at the moment…"

"That's not really important, it's more decoration than symbol. I advice you both to go to bed now. Tomorrow – or rather in a few hours, when the sun has decided to give us a bit more light than those candles – I hope I can make some tests with you to find a cure. I have some ideas about it, but I'm not sure yet. We will see. Good night you two." With those words he jumped to his feet, clapped in his hands and was gone. Only two lonely candles floated right next to Minerva and Albus, all the others had gone out.

"So Albus, who is he really?" Minerva asked coming to her feet.

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me something about him. I mean, I know nothing about him but I have the feeling he knows me better that I for myself."

"Well, that's typical for him. He always knows everything, or so it seems. I don't know how it is possible, because I know much – but he is always better informed than I am and I have the best of spies. I never understood, but I have accepted it and so should you. It's really nothing mean." Minerva sighed. Albus looked a bit like a helpless child, because he had no idea how to explain, that he knew nothing at all about Carni, not even his real name. He deperately hoped Minerva would not ask, because how should he explain that? But to his luck Minerva turned with a last glance to the shield to the door and yawned.

"Maybe he is right and we should get a little bit sleep. Where are our rooms?"

"We have to follow the candles. It's a trick he always uses. Every guest has his or her own candle, which appears every time he or she doesn't know where to go. Then it leads the way until you have safely reached your aim. It's simple but fantastic. Some time ago, when Dippet had been Headmaster, we tried to have such candles for our first-years, but there was a problem with the moving stairs and with Peeves… it never came to the day, when we had finished with them."

"But it's a good idea. I would not have to threaten to transfigure my students into maps so they can come to my classes." They laughed shortly but then Minerva remembered that there were no longer classes to which students could come to late – at least not for her.

"Good night, Albus."

"Good night, Minerva. You will see. We find a cure and than you'll have the pleasure to transfigure everybody into watches or maps or whatever."

"Sure.", she answered and left the hall following her candle.

* * *

A quarter of an hour later Minerva had finally arrived at the door to her room and opened it. This room was in one of the three small towers of the "house" (that was rather a small castle than a house) and it was circular with a glassdoor that led to the balcony. In the middle was a huge bed that reminded with the crimson all over it of the ones in Hogwarts. On the left there was an old oaken cupboard next to a long mirror. The first thing, though, that cought Minerva's eye was not the balcony, not the mirror or the bed. It was the huge painting that hung above it. In it was a very beautiful woman with black hair, full red lips and dark brown eyes. Minerva wondered who that could be and decided to ask this Carni-person the next day. Then she looked around and discovered all the other things that belonged to her new room. 

Minerva looked out of the window and saw nothing but the blackness of the night. She sighed and went to her bed. Sitting on the edge she glanced at the mirror, expecting to see her completely exhausted self, because that was exactly how she felt. But the mirror didn't show her this reflection. Instead it reflected only the painting over the bed and nothing else. How curious, Minerva thought and went to it. Standing in front of the mirror, it naturally reflected her but in the background there was still this painting. How very peculiar. Minerva shrugged and returned to the bed. She was so tired that the moment she layed down she fell asleep.

* * *

The sun shone brightly when Albus sat down for breakfast in the hall. Carni was already there and scanning one of the newspapers. Albus' gaze wandered to the stack of them on one of the chairs. Catching this curious look, Carni answered without really looking up: 

"I always like to read a bit more of them in the morning. I know in most of then there is nothing really important, but sometimes there are very exellent jokes and amusing pictures."

"So they are the only reason why you read so many of them?"

"Of course." Both men looked at each other and started laughing.

"I remember that habit of yours very well, Carni. The last time we had had breakfast together you read no less than 20 or 30 newspapers. How many are these?"

"10 I believe, maybe 12, but it doesn't matter. Have you slept well?"

"Oh yes, very comfortable beds. Even Fawkes was overwhelmed by his sleeping place."

"I know how to please him. He has more wishes than a human sometimes. But he is a phoenix, so why complain. We know how he is, right?" He shrugged.

"Of course. I believe there are only three people in the whole world, who can understand him. Besides myself only you and Minerva. … I wonder where she is. Normally she is awake before anyone else. She can't have gone lost here, can she?" Albus asked worriedly. "Maybe it is better I look for her. After what happened at Hogwarts…" He was already standing and turning in the direction of the door.

"There is no need."

"Pardon?"

"There is no need. She is fine or I would know it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"She is in Marvelie's old room."

"She is what? No, no… you wouldn't… oh my… you have. Tell me you don't…" Albus had gone white.

"Calm down, Albus. What doesn't kill her, will make her strong."

"Are you crazy? You know how Marvelie is." He answered angrily.

"Of course."

"I think you don't know how Minerva can be. They… they… that's a catastrophe, a complete disaster. I have to go. Which way…?"

"Calm down, Albus. You won't find the way without help and I won't give it. You see they will cope very well with each other."

"Why have you done that?" Albus demanded in an angry but defeated voice, sitting down again.

"They can learn from each other and it's the best way to turn your Minerva's inside out. How do you think shall I find a cure otherwise. You'll see." Carni said, taking another newspaper and showing that this conversation ended here for him. Albus stared and shook his head. He awaited the worst.

* * *

In the meantime Minerva rushed through her room collecting her things angrily. Never had she slept so long, at least it has been long ago, that she had awakened that late. While she was busy, she didn't notice that two eyes followed every step of hers. 

Minerva had finally all her things together with the exception of her wand. Where had she put it the night before? How could she have been that careless? She looked in every drawer, that existed, and several times under the bed. But her wand remained lost without a trace.

"Are you looking for this one?", asked suddenly a voice behind her. Minerva turned around and found a woman standing next to the mirror holding her wand in her hands.

"Yes. Who are you and how have you come into my room. Give me my wand, please."

"You don't recognise me? That's not really observant. I thought a teacher has to have this ability." She answered turning the wand in her hands. "Besides this is not your room, it's mine." Minerva looked curious at the woman standing in front of her. Where had she seen that face before? Suddenly it dawned on her and she turned slowly to her bed and back again.

"You are the woman who was in that painting, right?"

"Applause. Of course. My name is Marvelie and this was my room."

"It can stay your room but this is my wand and it stays my wand. So give it to me." Minerva demanded. Marvelie laughed.

"What will you do if I keep it? It's a nice one – good for transfigurations, I believe, as you teached that subject?"

"Give it to me, now."

"No, not yet. Answer me, Minerva McGonagall. What will you do if I keep it? Will you try to kill me? I'm already dead." She looked at the wand again before she threw it to Minerva.

"You can keep it, I can't use it. You can even stay in my room." With these words she turned to the mirror and as if it was not a mirror but a door she walked through it and vanished. Not a second later she was in the painting again, unmobile and lifeless.

**So, my next chapter is up now, as you will have noticed by now. ;-). What do you think about it. It has become a bit longer than my normal standard, but I hope you like it nevertheless. _Please, tell me your thoughts, or ask me something. I'll answer._**


	6. Some Explanations

**Sacrifice**

Author: Leta McGotor

A big thank-you to all the ones, who have reviewed. (a big bag of cookies to them) I love to get those more or less short bits of your thoughts. So please, continue to write me. PLEASE!!

**Chapter 6: Some Explanations**

It was more the candle, that was supposed to lead the way, that followed Minerva, instead of Minerva following the candle. Only when she was completely unsure of where to go she stopped for a second to wait impatiently for the right direction. Minerva was not just angry, she was shortly before the state of explosion. Finally, after she had stormed through half the house and every portait looking at her, she had reached the one door she had been looking for. Without knocking she entered the room.

The room was of normal size but there were so many books and peculier instruments in it that it seemed indeed tiny. Some of the instruments were the same ones Albus had in his office in Hogwarts and others were similar to those Severus Snape used for his potions. But there was still a huge amount of things Minerva had not seen in her whole life – and she had seen a lot in those years. When Minerva had entered the room, two men looked up from a desk, that was completely covered with books and maps.

"Albus." Minerva said angrily.

"Minerva, I was worried that something has…"

"Worried? I see." She snapped before he could even finish his sentence.

"But I was. Carni assured me that all was right with you."

"And he knows absolutely everything, right? For your information, nothing is right. Who is that woman in my room, for example? And who are you?" She had turned to the other man, that was undoubtedly Carni, himself. "I know nothing about you, nothing about anything, I believe."

"I knew you would meet Marvelie."

"And?" Minerva crossed her arms. She wanted explanations. After her talk with Marvelie in her room she had asked herself a lot of questions and the further she had come to this room, the more questions had come into her mind. She wanted answers – now.

"Her character is a bit difficult sometimes, but you two are quite equal."

"Pardon?"

"You are quite similar. She can help me to find a cure for you."

"She is dead."

"I know."

"How can she help? I don't want her to help and I don't know whether I even want you to find a cure. I'm not sure I can trust you."

"Why? Because you don't know much about me? Is that the only reason?"

"The symbol yesterday evening, that one on the mantelpiece, I remembered where I have seen it before. It's a very old family symbol. Once this family was very powerful, but they wanted more power than they had and they turned to the dark side. They fought a long time against other families and they killed a lot of people without mercy. One day the whole family estate was blown up, because of some experiments they had done. This explosion killed the greatest part of that family but no one can be sure that they are all dead, because not all bodies were found in the ruins. Only a member of that family can be in possesion of that symbol, because it is cursed that no other could even touch it. Do I really need to ask or will you answer me now voluntary?"

Albus looked slightly shocked from Minerva, who was more furious than she had been in a long time, to Carni, who looked as if nothing had happened at all. Was it true? Albus knew about that family, he had even fought against them himself. They had had nothing to do with Voldemort, they always went their own way, that was cruel enough without any help from the outside. But he couldn't believe that Carni, a man he knew for so long, with whom he had fought against the dark, was indeed nothing better than the men and women they had stopped. Suddenly Carni smiled and applauded. Then he turned to Albus.

"She is very intelligent. I hadn't thought that you would find it out at all, but I surely never even imagined that you cleared up this secret the first hours you are here, although it is not correct, what you are saying. I do not belong to this family, Marvelie does though."

"Marvelie…" Albus breathed. He felt as if somebody would put him into cold water without any warning.

"Of course."

"And you? You live with her, you communicate with her… what is your identity, if you do not belong to this family?" Minerva asked impatiently, coming dangerously close to Carni.

"I nearly belonged to them."

"What do you mean with that?" Albus asked in a harsh tone. Somehow he had heard enough for his taste. Surely he had not really known much about this man, but he had thought he had known him well enough to be sure that they could call each other friends, who could rely on each other. He felt betrayed now.

"I nearly married Marvelie. I knew what her family was like and you must believe me, Albus, I didn't accept what they did. I just loved her, I was mad. It was a mistake, but I thought I could bring her away from them." He answered fastly and not as calm as before. He had never thought that a matter like this one – a matter, that he disliked so much to even remember and to speak about – would drive him and Albus apart. They had been friends for so long, shared so many things - if not all though, especially the time before their friendship.

"But you couldn't, and then?" Carni sighed. But now he had started this narration and couldn't go back. He didn't want to risk to loose a friend when he had originally panned to help him and find the cure for the one woman Albus had loved for so long. Of course, Carni knew all about those feelings for Minerva – one reason why he wanted to help so badly. He had been happy for his friend when he had found out that Albus had fallen in love.

"I'm to blame for the whole explosion. I wanted to demonstrade, wanted to show her how much better it would be if she came with me. But she was so furious, that I tried to work against her family and we started arguing. It was an accident, I swear. I never intended to blow up anything but some of the glasses broke and…"

"And what has this all to do with today and with us?"

"The only thing I had was this picture from her and I experiment as long as I needed to find something, that made her nearly alive. She is nothing more than a painting, but she can move around freely. She helps me to get certain information because she can go everywhere. She watches over me, she helps me with my experiments, she cares for me. I would be lost without her. I love her nevertheless, after all that has happened, I still love her and I always will. You must understand me, I know you do, because you two…" He stopped suddenly looking at both of them. They were not angry anymore. Their faces showed compassion and understanding, after all they loved each other, too.

"Her character can be a bit difficult at times, but she promised me to help to find a cure for your illness. She wanted to find out as much as possible about you and therefore I gave you her room, so she could speak with you. She is very talented at finding out things and she always knows what is really important."

"That's the truth." Avoice said behind them. Marvelie had come into the room, the evidence that she could really move around without paying attention to doors and walls. "I have changed – mostly. I'm not the cruel murdering person I was anymore and I want to help now. Carni is a genius, he can find a cure." She caressed his cheek slightly and lovingly. With a sudden turn she faced Minerva. "I'm not helping you, by the way, but him to become respected by all the people out there in the world. He needs you and this cure for his reputation and for his own pride. I want to see him proud of his success, he is the best, I know it and this cure will be the evidence. If you stop now and go, no one from us is helped. Your life depends on his work and his and mine happiness depends on you and your decision to stay here. Stay."

Minerva looked a long time hard at Marvelie. She understood what she meant but Minerva had her pride, too. She disliked Marvelie more than anything else. Her grandfather, her aunt and uncle and even her oldest brother were killed by this family and now she was supposed to work togther with them? She didn't know what to do. Suddenly Minerva felt an arm around her shoulder and looked in the blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

"Let us talk about it, Minerva. Alone and calmly. And then we will see what is to do. Come, there are beautiful gardens outside." He guided Minerva out of the room.

**So, my next chapter is up. I hope you like it. I tried to explain some things. Surely there will still be a few things, but you can _ask me_, if I have confused you or if I haven't answered the questions you wondered about, _or just tell me what you think_.**


	7. In the Gardens

**Sacrifice**

Author: Leta McGotor

Sorry, that I needed so long this time. If you killed all my teachers, I would update sooner, really ;-). But because this can't be the case… Nevertheless I try to update as soon as possible. Right? – A big thank-you goes to all my reviewers, of course, they are most important.

**Chapter 7: In the Gardens**

Only a very light breeze blew around the two figures walking slowly through one of the gardens. There were many gardens. Some of them were huge ones to grow vegetables for the kitchen, others were so tiny that in them only one kind of flower was growing. The two lonely figures were making their way through them. They had left the gardens for growing vegetables behind them – they were not really nice to look at. But Albus knew where to go to find the most beautiful places in the big maze consisting of ways, plants, heches and flowers.

Next to Albus Minerva was slowly walking. She stared at the ground with her arms crossed in front of her chest. She hadn't even looked up when they had crossed the first parts of the gardens. She hadn't noticed anything of the plants around her, because she was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice that Albus once or twise pulled her in the right direction, so that she did not walk straight into the next wall.

Finally they had reached the spot Albus had aimed at. It was the last part of a little garden covered with different kinds of roses. There was an uncountable amount of them and it was hard to differ between the different colours, although it seemed that every colour had its representative in this garden. The whole rainbow seemed to have given its colour to those roses. In the back of this garden there was no wall seperating it from other spots, because there was a high cliff. If you stood at the right spot you could look over a huge valley with all its woods, meadows, fields, lakes and little rivers. At exactly this spot an old oak tree was standing and it held at one of its strongest branches a swing that was made for two persons.

When they entered the garden Minerva didn't look up. She hadn't said a word at all since they had left the room. Albus, too, had stayed silent, partly because he didn't know what to say and partly because he didn't know how to begin. Those revelations had come to him as a shock as well and he was not sure which way they should choose. Only one thing was clear for Albus: At the end of this way had to stand a cure for his beloved Minerva or he wouldn't go it. But right at the moment his intention was to brighten Minerva a bit up for she looked not only deep in thoughts but really depressed.

"Minerva, look at those roses. Aren't they beautiful?"

"Mmm…" Minerva hadn't really looked up. She only nodded and stared into nothingness.

"Do you see those colours and the way they are growing…"

"Mmm…"

"You don't even look at them. Come here." Before Minerva could show any reaction at all, Albus had layed his arm around her shoulders and had pulled her close to him. Then he turned around to show her one of the few trees standing in the garden that was covered all over with roses. This one was a completely white birch and red roses were climbing all over it.

"It looks like in a fairy tale, doesn't it?" Albus asked her without taking his eyes off the tree. But this sudden turn had worked. Minerva looked at it, too, and agreed. The whole garden looked as if it was from another world.

"You're right, Albus. This is indeed beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you are, my dear."

"Albus, I believe you had far too many of those sweets. You cannot think clearly anymore."

"Do you think so?" He asked mockingly and then laughed, Minerva smiled. She felt comfortable with his arm around her shoulders and it seemed that all her dark thoughts had simply vanished.

"There is one other place in this garden that I wanted to show you." He led her to the oak tree with the swing, but before she could see the fantastic view, all went black.

"Albus, what have you done now?" She asked feeling around and hoping to find something that she could identify.

"I've placed a cloth over your eyes, so you can't see it before I tell you. Trust me."

"I always trust you." He led her to the swing and made her sit down. Then he stood behind her and took the cloth away. Minerva blinked but then sat quite still. She hadn't awaited something that beautiful. She could see a huge valley with little rivers and lakes. The clouds were light purple coloured because of the sun and at some places they let the light fall through them and illuminate certain places. It was an amazing sight.

Minerva felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into the smiling face of Albus.

"If there is again a time when you don't know what to do and all looks so dark that it seems that there is no way out, remember that there are still those places, those times, that are as beautiful and unbelievable as this one. They can give you the hope and the strenght to continue. They are always there, but you have to look up and to see them. Sometimes this is not easy, but it is possible, you must only try."

Minerva sighed and then smiled. "You are right, Albus, of course you are. But you know me, I'm no simple person. Sometimes I need somebody who shows me the right way and all those wonderful things. Mostly this person is you, by the way. So don't you dare let me alone sometime."

"Never."

"Well, then you are aloowed to sit down beside me. This swing is big enough for two persons." They both smiled at each other and Albus hurried to sit down. With his arm around her shoulders and her head leaning against his, they sat there for quite a time in a comfortable silence. They didn't need to say anything, because they could understand each other without words and they felt understood as well.

But then the time came when things didn't accept to be pushed aside any longer. So Albus sighed and cleared his throat.

"Minerva?"

"Yes?"

"You know that we have to make a decision any time soon about this whole matter, don't you?"

"Of course, but I'm not at all sure what to do. I don't know wether I can trust him and it is hard to work together with someone you don't trust."

"I know. One can't concentrade on the work but only on those things. It's maddening. On the one hand Carni is the chance for you to find a cure, but on the other hand it is maybe better to look around. Maybe we will find someone else who can help us or we find this cure on our own."

"Don't be naïve, Albus. We two would never find a cure, especially not in time. And what do you think how many peaople are there, who have such a big knowledge about all those things like him?"

"I don't know, but if you feel uncomfortable to work with him…"

"I will not give it up now, I believe. No matter how much I trust him or not. If their aim is to find this cure, because it would mean general success and respect for him, they will work as hard as we do to really find it. It's our garantie. I don't know how you think about it, Albus, but I would rather not give up now. We haven't really started yet and I know we will not have unlimited time."

"Right. It's your decision of course, but if we continue I would be glad about it, really. Not matter what, I will always support you."

"Then we will continue." She answered with finality and determination in her eyes.

"Right.", he answered earnestly. Minerva smiled.

"Do we have time to enjoy this view a bit longer?"

"No."

"No?"

"Of course, we have – I was only joking." He smiled. Minerva shook her head before she leaned against him once more and closed her eyes. Albus pulled her closer and looked at her. She looked beautiful and for him all the wonderfulness around him vanished and only Minerva stayed. He couldn't live without her, he knew that.

Slowly he bent down and kissed her slightly on the cheek, not really realising what he was doing at all. So he was startled when Minerva suddenly opened her eyes and looked at him.

**So, finally the next chapter. Please, tell me what you liked or not. I can hardly wait to read what you think about it.**


	8. The Last

**Sacrifice**

Author: Leta McGotor

Sorry, that I needed this very (I could write about 30 of these "very"'s) long time. Surely you won't believe me, that I had this chapter half finished on my pc for over half a year now, but I never managed to end it, somehow. It was not, to be honest, because I had a writer's block, but I really had no time. You may say now, that you need not so much time to end a half finished chapter, but somehow… I hope you understand, that sometimes one cannot write on, because there are so many things one has to pay attention to and when you really have time to work on – then you are just human: you forget all about it, you want to relax or you want to do other things.

You wonder what brought me finally back to this story? I'll tell you: Reviews. Really, no joke. I got a review for this and for some of my other stories and I felt bad about not finishing it, because this is the last chapter. So, here it is and I hope you can enjoy it.

**Chapter 8: The Last**

He couldn't tell what this look meant – was it shock, disbelieve, anger? Would she slap him right across the face any moment? Thousands and thousands of such thoughts raced each other in Albus' head. Why had he done it? Why hadn't he thought twice about his actions – why not even once?

Minerva slowly sat up straight but never broke the eyecontact to Albus. Had he really kissed her? Was it just a dream? No, it felt too real to be imagined. It had to be real.

"Minerva, I… I…" Albus stammered not knowing how he could explain this sudden surge of emotion. He shrugged, he felt lost for words, but tried nevertheless to explain without really knowing how to do so. But Minerva silenced him by putting one finger over his lips.

"Ssshh, don't say a thing now.", she whispered while the wind ruffled softly through lose ends of her hair. Albus gaped, but while she just sat there and did nothing, he calmed down again and his heart got a normal beat rate. After a while she took her finger away. Albus didn't move. Every inch of his body seemed to scream another order to his brain and his brain was too confused to even react in the slightest.

Slowly Minerva bend forward and where her finger head been only seconds before her lips met his ones in a silence but passionate and sweet kiss.

* * *

"Do you think they'll come back?" Carni asked for the hundredth time looking out of the window again and again.

"I do think so. He loves her too much to let it happen that she goes into her death without trying anything for her rescue."

"I know how much he loves her."

"No, you don't"

"I do. He has told me everything about his feeleings and all." Carni answered looking at the woman who was sitting relaxed on one of the tables swinging her legs.

"You don't, believe me. You are a good listener and it seems you undestand all what is told very well, but it is as it is – you are a man."

"What has this to do with the whole matter?" He crossed his arms while she sighed and shook her head.

"Most men – not all, but nearly – can't undertand love properly. They feel love as they feel it. But love is more than just a feeling one person has for another. Love is a feeling, is life, is everything. Love rules our life. Everyone loves somebody and if it is the very own mother or the best friend in a way. Love doesn't exist only between man and woman but between everything – even between a little child and an interesting butterfly the child has seen. Love is in and around us and you belong to that type of man, who has to realise that before he can really understand. But this is not a fact you can learn from a book – this is something you have to feel inside yourself – you can't control it. Women often are better with such things – just believe me."

Carni stared at her in disbelieve. She had spoken about things he didn't want to know, but somehow it gave him great comfort for in his head there was more than just chaos right at the moment. He shook his head and turned to the window again.

"You know that I read a lot in the late time, don't you?"

"Of course. You have done nothing else. I thought you'd never speak to me again."

"I… I believe I have found a cure for her." He muttered.

"Pardon? Are you sure? Why haven't you told them immediately. Carni, that is wonderful. You have to tell them. You can rescue her and then – with it – you can reascue so many others. You'll see, you'll become famous with it. Are you really sure about it all? I can't believe it. I thought we have to do so much research – and now you tell me, you have already the solution… Carni? Carni, what is the matter?"

He sighed as if a very heavy burden was lying not only on his shoulders but on his heart as well.

"She can't be cured without his help."

"And? I thought we had had the question answered about his love towards her. He would do everything for her."

"Yes, yes, I know. But this thing…"

"Don't be so secretive, tell me what it is, come on."

* * *

Albus and Minerva felt as light as feathers in the wind when they entered the house again, hand in hand. They had needed a long time to go back, because at every beautiful spot in the gardens – and there were indeed many of those – they had stopped and looked and finally had kissed each other. Surely they had seen the beauties of the nature there – but to be honest – they had more eyes for each other than for anything else and it was hard for them to let go of each other and continue the way back.

Finally they had reached the house – smiling in in the highest of spirits with their hearts lighter as air and with their arms around each other. After some time Albus and Minerva had reached the room where they knew Carni was in waiting for them. Albus knocked and when they heard the familiar voice, they entered without further thinking.

Carni was alone in the room. Sitting at his table he looked more than just depressed. Albus and Minerva were the complete contrast to him. They had joked and smiled and laughed, but when they spotted Carni, they stopped suddenly. Silence fell in the room. Albus slowly approached the man, who supported his head with his hands.

"Carni, what happened? You look horribly sad and depressed." Albus asked in a whisper. Carni shook his head and looked at Albus, than he watched Minerva for a second and looked back at his friend. His eyes clearly asked him to send her away. But Albus shook his head also.

"All what you have to tell me, she will hear, too." Carni sighed.

"I have found a cure." He said shortly.

"Really? That fast?" Albus beamed. "That is unbelievable. I thought we would have to look for ages for it. When did you find out?"

"I had it already found when you two arrived here."

"But why didn't you tell us immediately? But it doesn't matter now. What will we have to do? Is is a potion? A spell? A combination of…" Albus stopped in his enthusiasm for Minerva had touched his arm and interrupted him.

"Albus wait, let him speak." She said quietly as if afraid someone could be awakened from a deeply needed sleep. Deep inside Minerva knew something wasn't right. She didn't know whether she was afraid of Carni's answer or whether she really wanted to hear it. But she was sure she had to know it now. Albus looked back at Carni and suddenly it became obvious that nobody seemed to be happy about the finding of the cure. So there had to be a problem. Was he the only one who hadn't got a clue about what was going on?

"It's… it's hard to explain. You know I had that idea and I looked it all up and so on. I had to test something to be completely sure. For this test I needed one hair from you both. Marvelie helped me with that. She said it was easy with you, Albus, you are a good sleeper, but she had had her problems with you. She was always afraid you would wake up." He looked at Minerva and Albus and his expression softened for a short moment. But then his face darkened again.

"The test was very positive. It showed me that the idea I had would really work. I must admit, when you asked me and explained what this all was about, I thought I would be happy when I have the solution, but when I finally had, I was more than just depressed." He sighed again and shook his head.

"The problem is that… that…" Helooked at Albus and sighed agin before he spoke. When he started he looked him in the eyes as if he would address only him and nobody else. "You have to sacrifice something, without it she can't survive."

"Don't be so secretive, Carni. It doesn't matter to me what it is, I will do it."

"I told you so." Said Marvelie from a corner of the room.

"You have to sacrifice your magic. You will never again be able to do the slightest bit of magic. You have to give up your whole life you have led until today. You have to become something like… not a muggle, more a… a squib."

Silence fell in the room. All felt suddenly cold. Minerva stared at the man sitting at the table. A part of her wanted to be angry with him, wanted to storm at him, strangle him – Albus Dumbledore couldn't just become a squib. He was one of the most powerful wizards the history had seen. She turned towards the man that stood next to her, but before she could voice her thoughts, Albus answered.

"I will do it."

"Are you mental?" Minerva crossed her arms. "You can't. Have you forgotten who you are?"

"No, Minerva, I have not. I am the man who loves you more than I can think of. I can't live without you and if there is a cure for you, I will do all to make it work, understand?" Lightly he touched her cheek.

"But…"

"Carni, let us begin."

"I was afraid you would say something like that." He stood up and beckoned them to follow him, Minerva still with her arms crossed.

"So let me see… you sit down here…and you…"

"Albus, don't, please. I'm not worth…"

"Never say or even think that you are not worth it, you are worth more like all and you can't stop me now." He answered in a stern voice. Then his expression softened. "I love you." He kissed her once more.

"You sit here, Albus… so right. Close your eyes, both of you. Well…on the count of three then …one… two… three."

A white light erupted between Minerva and Albus, which soon became thicker and stronger, then it parted into several small streams of different colours, like a red, golden rainbow. The light became stronger by second and soon both of them were completely swallowed.

Suddenly all became dark and silent. Nothing was to hear, not even the light wind outside or the breath of a living beeing right next. Had something gone wrong?

* * *

It was a warm day in the middle of August. A man sat at a table which was loaden with certain dishes for the evening meal. He himself did not care about all the delicious things in front of him, he payed his fullest attention to the newspaper in his hands.

"It is unbelievable. This new regulations are completely unnecessary."

"I told you so", answered another man looking out over the fields and the wood that lay in front of him. "But I will not complain. Soon I will be far away and nothing whatsoever the ministry does will bother me."

"True, Carni, but what the ministry does or not has never bothered you."

"Yeah… and I had a good life this way."

"You talk as if you had reached the end of your life already." A woman had come from another room carrying some other dishes.

"Everyone at our age, I believe, has to think of the own end."

"No, and these are no pleasant thoughts. Believe me, I know what I am talking about. It is an awful feeling when you know there is only a short time left."

"But that is it, Minerva. You know what I am talking about and what I want to say is: Seize the Day – that is what I want to do and maybe you should try as well."

"Nothing in the world can enrich my life in the way my wife does, Carni, and so I can't say that I miss something. So why should I travel around the world? I have seen it so often, that it is quite boring, but there is nothing more interesting and fascinating than my wife."

Carni rolled his eyes. "If anyone could hear you… The great Albus Dumbledore is completely satisfied by reading the Daily Prophet and by gardening without magic. But it is your life." He shrugged.

Albus smiled. Yes, it was his life which he could lead together with his wife, Minerva. Nothing could be more wonderful to him. It didn't matter that he could no longer use magic for all, but he had learned quickly that one could do things without it. All that counted for him was his Minerva, whom he loved about all, and who loved him as much in return.

And if they both were completely honest – not that they would be in front of Carni about this topic, just to tease him a bit – not all magic was gone. "Why shouldn't I use it for the household? It's there, isn't it?" Minerva had once said, and, what could he add – she was right. Why shouldn't they?

* * *

So, that was FINALLY the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it although I didn't update for such a long time.

Please, review. Remember that such reviews were the reason why I started to write again. So I would be very pleased to read some of those. **Thanks for all, who have reviewd until now and thanks to those, who press the little button to tell me their opinion**.


End file.
